Dans la vie de Kevin K
by Ysa
Summary: Je m'appelle Kevin Keller, et voilà une semaine que j'ai découvert le corps de Jason Blossom. Découvrant par la même occasion qu'il n'était pas mort noyé, comme tout le monde le pensait mais qu'on lui avait tiré dessus. Voici la suite de mon histoire.


Dans la vie de Kevin K.

Couple: Kevin/Joaquim, Kevin/Moose (notions)

Rating M

Disclamer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

Chapitre 1 : L'épisode du drive-in

Il y a une semaine, on découvrait le corps de Jason Blossom; en fait plus précisément, il y a une semaine, je découvrais le corps de Jason Blossom ! Moi, Kevin Keller, en compagnie de ce charmant Moose avec qui j'avais espéré faire des folies sur les abords de Sweetwater. Dévoilant par la même occasion que Jason ne s'était pas noyé comme tout le monde le croyait, mais qu'on lui avait tiré dessus.

Je commence seulement à me remettre de cette vision d'horreur.

Après cette histoire, mon père m'a interdit de trainer du côté de la rivière, et je n'ai pas cherché à désobéir tant j'étais sous le choc; je le suis encore. Il faut dire que tomber sur un cadavre alors qu'on s'apprête à s'envoyer en l'air à de quoi refroidir n'importe qui. Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Moose m'avait esquivé aussi depuis cette macabre découverte et je ne pouvais l'en blâmer. « Je ne suis pas gay », m'avait-il bien fait comprendre juste avant que nous commencions notre petite affaire. Son instinct de mâle hétéro avait dû lui dire de se tenir à l'écart de tout ça. _-Ses potes aussi peut-être-_

Dommage, c'était le seul mec en ce moment, suffisamment agréable à regarder et curieux de la chose, qui me tournait autour. Il faut dire qu'à part mes coups d'un soir très occasionnels, levés généralement dans le bar de l'Innuendo ou sur le net, il n'y a pas foule devant ma porte.

Je ne peux pourtant pas lui en vouloir, il avait déjà eu l'air assez mal à l'aise quand il m'avait laissé seul à côté de Jason alors que j'appelais mon père pour l'avertir de ce que j'avais trouvé. Mon excuse bidon ne m'avait pas sauvé devant mon père mais le nom de Moose n'avait pas été prononcé et sa réputation était sauve. Il pouvait m'en être reconnaissant !

Pour un mec qui ne voulait même pas m'embrasser, je me mettais bien dans la merde pour lui ! A présent, mon père surveille aussi les bords de la rivière au cas où des jeunes comme moi s'encanailleraient à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Mais bref la perte d'un amant potentiel, qui sont clairement en voie de disparition dans cette petite ville, _-même si je ne suis pas amoureux de Moose, grands Dieux non-_ et le choc qu'avait causé l'horreur de découvrir le cadavre en décomposition d'un ancien camarade de classe, fait que je n'en mène pas large en ce moment.

Je rejoins donc la bande habituelle au Pop's, autour d'un milkshake, espérant que ça me change un peu les idées. Les conversations tournant autour la fermeture d'un monument de notre bien aimé Riverdale, Le Twilight Drive-in où Jughead travaille depuis des années. Je n'y vais pas souvent je dois bien l'admettre. Mon père m'a toujours répété que c'est là où allaient les gens qui voulaient s'approvisionner en cracks et autres drogues, vu que c'est tout près du territoire des Southside serpents. Mais pour la dernière projection, pour Jughead, et aussi pour Betty qui a l'air de passer de plus en plus de temps avec lui, je veux bien faire un effort. Je garde de bons souvenirs du temps où j'y allais enfant avec mes parents quand le quartier n'était pas aussi défavorisé.

Peut-être même que je pourrais demander à quelqu'un de venir avec moi, on se poserait l'un contre l'autre à l'arrière d'une voiture ou d'un camion et on regarderait le film en mangeant du pop-corn tous les deux dans le même bac. Je pourrais me blottir contre lui comme s'il faisait froid ou si le film fait un peu peur. On pourrait même se tripoter un peu sous les plaids qu'on aurait pris avec nous…

Oui, je sais. J'aime rêver ma vie. J'aime rêver ce qu'elle pourrait être. Même si dans le fond je sais bien que ce ne sera pas jamais comme je me l'imagine. Mais en ce moment, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

On a finalement quitté les banquettes moelleuses du Pop's pour les bancs de l'école, et je vois Moose passer devant moi.

Arf, si j'osai. Si j'osai lui demander d'être mon « cavalier » du drive-In. J'hésite à l'approcher en public, en plus il est toujours flanqué de Reggie Mantle et sa bande; pas question de me prendre une remarque gratuite et un potentiel refus parce que ses potes sont là. Mais le ciel semble vouloir m'envoyer un signe, et ses amis le laissent seul devant son casier alors qu'ils rejoignent leurs classes respectives.

Bon, devant cette chance qui ne se reproduira surement plus jamais, je saute sur l'occasion et me jette à l'eau. Je franchis les derniers mètres qui nous séparent et me pose à côté de lui l'air de rien.

\- Hey, au fait tu vas à la projection ce soir, Moose ? », J'essaye de garder un air calme et détaché.

\- Salut Keller, ouais pourquoi ? », Il arrête de farfouiller dans son casier pendant une minute pour me regarder et jette un coup d'œil aux alentours au cas où des gens nous écouteraient.

\- Oh pour rien. Il paraît qu'ils vont passer La fureur de vivre, enfin c'est ce que disent les gens. », Je regarde soudain mes doigts d'un air très intéressé, puis regarde à nouveau le footballeur, mais il ne semble pas très enclin à faire la conversation. « C'est un classique, tu l'as déjà vu ?

Le sportif rigole en refermant sa porte de casier d'un coup sec, « Tu sais, on s'en fout un peu du film ! C'est juste une bonne occas' pour se rouler des pelles en public, allez à plus, Keller !

J'essaye de le suivre dans le couloir, il semblerait que si je ne pose pas de question directe, cet imbécile ne comprendra jamais où je veux en venir.

\- Du coup, tu veux qu'on y aille ou… ?

Moose se retourne vers moi avec un air agacé qui me fait comprendre que je n'aurai surement pas du poser la question.

\- J'y vais avec Midge Klump, alors, sérieux laisse tomber, mec !

J'aurai certainement dû m'en douter, il n'aura pas mis longtemps à trouver quelqu'un, et en même temps pourquoi ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié ? Il n'allait pas sortir de son putain de placard pour moi.

Du coup je tourne les talons et retourne dans ma classe, prêt à ne plus penser à cette humiliation de plus. Au moins il m'aura évité une honte publique. C'est toujours ça de sauver. J'essaye de me concentrer sur le cours, penser à autre chose qu'à ce vide que ce connard a réussi à me faire ressentir.

Je finis péniblement à l'heure du déjeuner en salle du conseil des élèves dont je suis le délégué avec Veronica qui s'est gracieusement invitée. Je me demandais ce matin comment c'était avant qu'elle n'arrive, je me le demande encore, elle s'est si facilement intégrée à notre petit groupe et à notre petite ville, que sa présence me semble naturelle à présent. Je la laisse parler, elle me fait un peu oublier mes soucis. Son doux babillement ne s'arrête jamais et mes pensées arrêtent de se tourner vers Moose ou ce vide qui grandit en moi. D'ailleurs je n'y pense presque plus, tiens ! Je fais quelques blagues, rigole, donne le change. Je suis plutôt doué pour ça, pour faire semblant que tout va bien.

\- Je me demande pourquoi tout le monde veut absooolument aller à cette soirée film ce soir ! Les Drive In, ce n'est pas un peu dépassé ?

Je ris malgré moi devant ses yeux au ciel et son air hautin de petite fille riche.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, c'est une sorte de rite initiatique imposé, tu sais : le pelotage avec son ou sa petite amie au cinéma. Comme une institution à respecter.

Ses yeux pétillent en m'entendant lui répondre ça, je sens qu'elle a une idée derrière la tête.

\- Pourquoi on n'irait pas ensemble ? Je te promets pas qu'il y aura de l'action, mais je peux peut être te porter chance. » Elle me regarde avec son air malicieux, je ne m'y attendais pas trop mais effectivement ça sonne comme une bonne idée. J'avais de toute manière l'intention d'y aller, et sincèrement ne pas y aller seul était certainement mieux que de rester à se morfondre seul à l'arrière de son camion.

\- Super ! J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Après ça nous sommes interrompus par Cheryl qui s'était senti suffisamment de bonne humeur pour venir titiller Veronica. Une histoire sur sa mère et des Southside Serpents, mais je ne savais pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait, d'ailleurs la brunette en face de moi non plus. Après le passage éclair de Miss Drama Queen, Veronica s'excuse pour aller rejoindre sa mère et je promets de venir la chercher avant le ciné en espérant que mon père me prête son pick-up.

Le reste de la journée s'était déroulé plutôt normalement, et j'étais impatient de rentrer pour emprunter la voiture. J'avais décidé que ce soir allait être une bonne soirée. J'allais voir un film que j'adorais avec une fille super sympa _,-même si y aller avec Betty aurait été encore mieux, mais elle était prise ce soir-là apparemment-,_ et je serais beau comme un dieu. Enfin aussi beau qu'un dieu en chemise en carreaux peut être. On allait quand même s'asseoir à l'arrière d'un camion, je ne pourrais décemment pas porter quelque chose de trop habillé. Mais clairement, Marmaduke Mason alias « Moose », n'arriverait pas à ruiner ma sortie de ce soir !

Restait un seul détail à régler: demander la voiture au paternel. En règle générale il ne faisait pas trop d'histoire pour me prêter son pick up. Il savait que j'étais prudent quand je conduisais et que je ne buvais pas avant de prendre le volant. Mais je préfère, dans ce genre de situation, arriver avec un café bien noir avec un peu de sucre comme il l'aimait pour mettre toutes les chances de mon côté.

En ce moment il passe tout son temps sur l'affaire Blossom. Du coup il travaille dans son bureau situé au rez de chaussée de la maison, du matin au soir. Bref je passe l'air innocent avec ma tasse à café brûlante et m'arrête devant son tableau de preuves.

\- Sympa ce mur ambiance "True détective", _-oui depuis l'arrivée de Netflix et autre, je parle énormément en référence de série_ -.

Je le vois lever les yeux de ses papiers et me jeter un coup d'œil intrigué. "Voilà ton café papa", j'ajoute en posant sa tasse devant lui.

\- Merci fils, t'as besoin de quelque chose ?", il me connaît bien, il sait que si je viens faire la conversation jusque dans cette partie de la maison c'est que j'ai quelque chose à demander. Surtout qu'il n'aime pas trop que je traîne ici.

\- Je peux emprunter le pick up pour le drive-In ce soir ?, je demande tranquillement

-T'as un rencard ?" me répond-t-il en se redressant sur sa chaise.

\- Non, j'y vais avec Veronica. _-Grands Dieux, non. C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs-_ J'essaye d'avoir l'air plus enjoué que je ne le suis, même si j'aurai sûrement adoré lui répondre que je voyais quelqu'un.

Il doit sentir mon ton un peu forcé car en se levant pour me donner les clés, il demande l'air de rien

\- Ah, je vois, y a pas un jeune gay sympa dans un de ton lycée ?

 _-Non-_

\- Si ! Il y a moi !" j'ajoute avec plus de conviction.

\- Bon, évite la drague ce soir, je sais ce qu'il se passe dans les bois." Il sort enfin les clés du pick up de sa poche et me les tend.

\- Oh mon dieu, Papa, pitié !", je souffle. Par pitié pas une autre leçon de morale. Je sais bien qu'il ne m'a pas cru quand je lui ai dit que j'étais seul sur les bords de Sweetwater. Mais j'ai respecté ses ordres. C'est la première fois que je ressors depuis cet événement.

Et il n'y a rien de pire que mon père en train de me dire de ne pas draguer ce soir.

Bon, je m'emporte un peu. Pour une fois que le shérif d'une petite ville comme Riverdale, n'est pas un vieux con avec son fils homo. Je devrais être plutôt content de le voir réagir comme ça avec moi.

Le fait est que je suis un ado et je n'ai pas du tout envie de parler de ma vie sexuelle avec mon père, aussi compréhensif soit-il.

\- Non, je suis très sérieux," reprends mon père devant mes yeux levés au ciel et mon air excédé, " On a un meurtrier en cavale et des tas de types peu recommandable en banlieue. Alors s'il te plait ne descends pas du pick up ce soir !"

Je sens bien que ces mots sont là pour me protéger, il s'inquiète et ne veut surement pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose.

Et je ne peux que le rassurer, de toute manière qui viendrait me draguer ce soir avec Veronica à mes côtés ? Je risque plutôt de devoir l'aider à repousser les assauts de toute l'équipe de football qui va venir lui conter fleurette.

Bref, je promets à mon père de suivre ses ordres à la lettre en effectuant un petit salut militaire. Et je glisse les clés dans ma poche en tournant les talons.

Je n'ai pas été très long à me préparer, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, nous sommes assis à l'arrière du pick up de mon père, et je ne voulais pas trop me salir. Il n'y a que Veronica Lodge qui s'habille d'une capeline et d'une robe avec un col en perles pour venir à un Drive In.

Je cherche des yeux les lycéens que je connais mais ne vois pas Moose et sa nouvelle copine. _-Arrête de te morfondre, j'essaye de me répéter-_

Je vois passer au loin la voiture de police de mon père. Il doit faire un petit tour du Drive–In pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Il prend son boulot très au sérieux et comme il a dit : il y a toujours un meurtrier qui court dehors. Même si je ne pense pas qu'il va tourner pendant toute la durée de la projection. Mais une ronde au début du film et une ronde pendant le générique, ça parait suffisant. De toute manière, je l'attendrai surement à la fin du film pour qu'on rentre ensemble.

J'ai tout prévu, entre les plaids et le seau de pop-corn sur mes genoux, Veronica contre mon épaule en train de grignoter des bonbons. Je dois dire qu'on est assez bien installé, c'est plutôt confortable, si on oublie que je me suis garé dans les dernières places qui restaient et que manque de chance, on se retrouve du coup juste devant les Southside Serpents. Eux, ils ne sont pas venus en voiture, ils ne se sont pas donnés cette peine. Ils ont juste garés leurs motos, pèle mêle et se sont posés en mode camping. J'espère qu'ils ne feront pas trop de bruit.

Le film a déjà commencé depuis quelques minutes que nous voyons Cheryl Blossom arrêter sa superbe Cadillac devant mon vieux pick up et se diriger vers nous en nous ordonnant de lui faire une petite place.

Même si nous obtempérons tant bien que mal, je jette un coup d'œil à Veronica qui en dit long. Cette fille est vraiment bizarre, toujours à souffler le chaud et le froid avec nous. Un coup elle nous déteste _– impression qu'elle m'avait donnée lors de notre discussion de ce midi-_ , et un coup elle nous colle comme si nous étions amis. Vraiment très bizarre. Mais bon, maintenant qu'on est tous les trois bien installés et au chaud, je ne me vois pas trop dire quelque chose de déplacé.

Je me concentre du coup de mon mieux sur le film. Après tout nous sommes là pour ça, et même s'il me manque la personne à peloter pendant ce genre d'évènement, je vais en profiter au maximum.

James Dean m'a toujours rendu fou, ce talent, et ce physique et …

-…Cette coiffure ! » Je soupire à voix haute.

\- Ce blouson ! » Renchérit Veronica, imitant mon adoration. Mais visiblement sous le charme aussi.

\- Jason aimait tellement ce drive in ! » Ajoute Cheryl avec une voix emprunte de tristesse.

Je capte l'air exaspéré de Veronica, qui me rend son regard _-C'est vrai que Cheryl est plutôt douée pour casser une ambiance-._ Mais bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Dans ce genre de cas, il vaut mieux se taire et laisser passer.

\- Hé passe-moi une autre bière ! Hey ! Tiens viens la chercher ! _-Un bruit de verre qui se casse, suivit de plusieurs rires gras et un peu de bousculade-_

Contrairement à ce que j'espérais, les Southside Serpents n'arrêtent pas de faire du bruit. Parlant à voix haute, se lançant des bouteilles et du popcorn sur les uns et les autres. Jetant leurs bières sur un tas de déchets un peu plus loin.

J'essaye de me calmer, _-pas vraiment envie de chercher des noises à des mecs de ce genre-_ mon père m'a suffisamment appris à ne pas tenter ce genre de choses. Mais ça me gâche complètement le film.

Je finis par me tourner vers la brunette pour exprimer un peu mon agacement :

\- Ah ces connards de Southside!

\- Laisse tomber », me répond-t-elle, « c'est comme ça depuis le générique !

Pendant une seconde j'essaye de garder mon calme, mais encouragé par la présence des deux filles des familles les plus puissantes de Riverdale, _-même si pour l'instant les Lodge ne sont pas encore revenu sur le trône-_ , je lève les yeux au ciel et me retourne vivement vers les bikers pour lancer un « Chuuuuuut ! », long et bruyant que j'espère suffisant pour les faire taire.

Mais j'ai à peine fini de me pencher sur le côté du camion que mes yeux s'arrête sur le gars au premier rang, qui, assit sur une chaise en plastique à côté d'une nana à chemise rose, me fixe de ses yeux clairs, son gobelet à popcorn dans les mains.

Loin de calmer les motards, mon intervention ne fait que les amuser un peu plus et recentre leur attention sur moi. Chacun y va de son petit commentaire pour me faire comprendre que je n'aurai pas le droit de profiter de ma projection en silence.

Mais je n'y fais déjà plus attention, je n'arrive pas à quitter du regard, le brun qui m'observe fixement depuis sa chaise. Il a des longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux ont la couleur argenté de la lune, et j'en suis sûr, c'est moi qu'ils regardent. Les jambes croisées, sa cheville sur le genou lui donne une pose nonchalante. Sans cesser de me fixer, il laisse glisser ses doigts sur le haut de son gobelet à popcorn. Son air est indéchiffrable, mais je suis sous le charme. Il semble différent des motards qui l'entourent.

Je ne peux pas non plus rester trois heures à admirer sa gueule d'ange et je me remets dans ma position initiale pour regarder le film mais je reste toute chose.

Veronica doit confondre mon trouble avec de l'agacement car, à peine m'a-t-elle vu revenir qu'elle se redresse et lance à tout le groupe : « Hey, vous savez c'qui arrive à un serpent quand on marche dessus en Louboutin, taisez-vous ou je vous ferais voir !

Plusieurs voitures applaudissent son effort, on entend aussi des bruits de klaxon un peu plus loin, qu'elle prend plaisir à saluer d'une révérence. Étrangement ça a l'air d'avoir plus calmé le gang que mon « chut » d'avant, et déjà on les entend un peu moins. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment pour me rassurer.

\- Tu viens de menacer un gang de bikers ! » Je lui lance un peu affolé, _-pourvu qu'ils ne viennent pas nous chercher des problèmes après ça, mon crochet du droit n'est pas encore tout à fait au point…-_

\- Oh, j'ai rencontré pire dans l'East village, et je déteste qu'on ne respecte pas mes expériences cinématographiques ! » Minaude-t-elle avec le petit air supérieur qu'elle sait si bien faire. Et puis elle regarde dans le seau à popcorn que je tiens instinctivement serré contre moi. Il est quasiment vide.

\- Sinon, on refait le plein ? demande-t-elle en proposant le seau à Cheryl, sûrement pour s'en débarrasser.

Mais la rouquine esquive le piège en me renvoyant le gobelet. « Allez Kevin, va refaire le plein et un cherry cola pour moi ! », ajoute-t-elle.

Veronica me lance un regard désolé et je pousse un soupir de résignation. Je ne peux pas vraiment lutter face à une Blossom et une Lodge. Du coup, légèrement agacé, je saute sur le côté du camion et me dirige vers le stand de restauration.

Il y a deux personnes devant moi qui attendent leur popcorn, donc j'attends tranquillement. Le serveur blond qui tient le stand, est tout seul et n'a pas forcément l'air très dégourdi.

\- Tu me refais le plein ? » Je lui lance en posant mon grand seau vide sur le comptoir.

Pourvu qu'il se dépêche, je n'ai pas forcément envie de rester là dehors tout seul. Plus vite je serais à nouveau dans le pick up, plus vite je me sentirais en sécurité. En attendant je regarde machinalement autour de moi, et c'est là que je vois enfin Moose. Moose dans sa décapotable en train de galocher sa nouvelle petite amie de Midge Klump. Bon, ça me donne un peu envie de vomir et l'horrible sensation d'être une merde. Du coup je fais ce que je fais d'habitude dans ce genre de situation: J'achète des trucs gras à grignoter !

\- Et un paquet de bonbons et un coca ! » Je commande au mec du stand qui part me chercher ce que j'ai demandé.

J'en profite pour regarder à nouveau, espérant surement secrètement qu'ils ont fini, mais non, leur échange de salive semble interminable. _-Quand je pense que ce con voulait même pas m'embrasser !-_

\- Et un hot dog ! » J'ajoute à l'adresse du mec encore, puis j'ajoute plus bas pour moi-même, « Je me demande qui j'essaye d'impressionner. »

\- Y a plus de saucisse ! » Annonce le blond d'une voix ennuyante.

Pour moi, c'est juste un autre signe que ma vie est à chier. Je n'aurai jamais Moose et ce soir, je n'aurai pas de hot dog _, -Merci, mais je crois que le message est assez clair comme ça !-_

\- Tu m'étonnes. » J'essaye de paraitre sarcastique mais je ne suis pas sûr que le gamin capte mon ton ironique. Du coup je ne m'attarde pas et prends mes commandes pour retourner au pick-up. Essayant de dire à mon cerveau de ne pas me torturer davantage en regardant du côté de Moose et de son rencard.

Je fais à peine un pas en me retournant, que je me retrouve directement face au beau brun aux yeux si particuliers du groupe des Southsides.

Je me fige de peur spontanément, et je sens l'angoisse qui remonte d'un coup le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Le gars me dévisage lentement de la tête aux pieds en s'arrêtant longuement sur mes lèvres, _-mais ça ne veut peut-être rien dire-,_ et parle enfin en plongeant son regard dans le mien :

\- Tu sais qu't'as pas l'air si méchant qu'ça ! », Il a une voix douce, comme je l'espérais. Et je n'y entends pas de trace d'agressivité, mais je reste sur mes gardes en essayant de cacher ma panique intérieure.

Je n'ai jamais approché un serpent d'aussi près.

Je sais qu'il a peut être mal pris la menace de Veronica. Est-ce qu'il va m'entraîner dans un coin pour me tabasser ? _– Et moi, qui n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de ses yeux clairs. Il me captive complètement-_

Il fait un pas sur le côté et me fait signe de le suivre sans me quitter du regard. Mais je suis perdu et le suit du regard sans savoir quoi faire, la soirée est suffisamment mauvais avec Cheryl et Moose et toute cette putain de solitude qui me pèse. Si en plus je me fais tabasser ce soir, ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau.

Ne me voyant pas bouger, il refait un pas vers moi en disant plus bas : « Allez, viens, je n'vais pas t'manger ! » et m'attrapant par le bras, m'emmène un peu plus loin derrière le stand de restauration, à l'abri des regards.

Je n'ose rien dire et rien faire. Si je crie pour avoir de l'aide je sais que j'aurai l'air con, surtout que le gars est seul et doit faire mon gabarit à peu près. Et puis je suis comme hypnotisé par son regard et sa main ferme sur mon bras. D'ailleurs il ne force pas, il n'a pas besoin, je le suis plutôt docilement.

Quand nous sommes complétement hors de vue, il se tourne vers moi et j'ai l'impression que les secondes qui suivent sont les plus longues de ma vie entière. Est-ce qu'il va me frapper ? Je ne suis pas vraiment prêt à prendre un coup.

Mais il me regarde longuement dans les yeux et un sourire en coin vient ourler ses lèvres, alors qu'il se rapproche de plus en plus près.

Nos visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques millimètres les uns de l'autre, mais il s'arrête, comme pour me laisser combler le vide qui reste entre nous deux. Depuis le début il me regarde intensément, souvent dans les yeux, puis observant mes lèvres et passant doucement sa langue sur les siennes.

Je suis à bout, il me plaît depuis le début mais après plusieurs déceptions, j'ai appris à ne plus me laisser aller à espérer quoi que ce soit des autres. Et là, il débarque, avec sa gueule d'ange et son sourire narquois, et ses mains qui passent de mes bras à mes épaules puis sur mes hanches. Ses lèvres si proches mais qui attendent, sans finir le trajet comme attendant mon autorisation.

Mon esprit est vide et blanc, je ne pense plus à rien d'autre qu'à lui en face de moi. Je ne fais pas souvent ça, en fait jamais, il n'y pas beaucoup de gens comme lui à Riverdale. Je ne sais même pas son nom.

\- Enfin, j'ai dit que j'allais pas t'manger, mais si jamais ça te tente…, » murmure-t-il tout contre ma bouche.

Et c'est comme un déclic pour moi, une permission que j'attends depuis qu'il m'a amené ici, dans ce recoin sombre. Je fonds sur ses lèvres dont j'ai tant envie et vu sa réaction, il n'attendait que ça et répond à mon baiser tout aussi passionnément.

J'en laisse tomber mes achats et l'attrape par le col de sa veste en jean pour l'attirer encore un peu plus à moi. Ses lèvres sont douces et j'arrive à sentir le goût des popcorns et un parfum de cigarette sur sa langue.

Il passe ses mains sur mes hanches, sous ma veste et me pousse vers la clôture. Ce n'est pas doux, mais ce n'est pas brutal non plus. Je me sens pris aux tripes par son appétit, il me dévore aussi avidement qu'il le peut. Et gagner par son ardeur, j'en fais de même.

J'espère toujours au fond de moi que ce n'est pas une blague mais de toute manière dans l'état où je suis, je ne peux pas m'arrêter.

Il suce longuement ma lèvre inférieure avant de laisser sa langue entrer en jeu. Elle sort doucement pour venir lécher le coin de ma bouche et taquiner l'entrée. J'entrouvre un peu plus la bouche pour le laisser entrer s'il le souhaite, il ne se fait pas prier et je le sens glisser entre mes dents et caresse passionnément l'intérieur.

Je deviens fou, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été embrassé comme ça, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas embrassé tout court. Je suis comme un assoiffé à qui on offre de l'eau. Je sens dans mon dos la clôture qui grince en fonction de nos mouvements, mais je m'en fiche à ce stade-là. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est le bruit terriblement excitant de nos deux bouches, l'une sur l'autre, qui se cherchent et se réclament. A présent c'est moi qui ait les mains sur ses bras et lui qui me tient par les hanches, comme si j'allais m'échapper. Comme si j'en avais envie.

Je sens tout son corps peser contre moi, son bassin contre le mien qui se frotte doucement. Je suis moi-même très excité par la situation, et ne peux arrêter ce baiser qui me rend fou. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher un peu plus de moi, encore un tout petit peu. Puis les passe sur ses joues, alors qu'il vient attraper le grillage derrière moi pour me coller un peu plus.

Je ne sais même pas comment on arrive à respirer depuis le début, vu qu'on ne se lâche pas une seule seconde. Mais avoir un mauvais garçon comme lui en train de me rouler la plus belle pelle de toute ma vie m'avait distrait de ce genre de question. Je peux sentir la tension sexuelle qui grandit entre nous. Encore un peu et je risque de vraiment lâcher prise.

Je n'ai aucune idée de combien de temps nous sommes là et même si je ne veux pas briser le charme, je sais que je vais devoir y aller. Il y a Veronica, et puis mon père aussi, qui s'inquiètent peut être.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, » j'arrive à souffler tout contre ses lèvres. Mais il sourit et en profite pour m'embrasser de plus belle.

Okay, il me rend fou là, mais je sais que si je n'arrête pas très vite, je n'arriverai plus à le repousser après. J'ai déjà du mal à me retenir.

\- Okay, okay cette fois il faut vraiment que j'y aille, je suis attendu ! » Je répète en le repoussant un peu plus.

Il me sourit encore, de ce magnifique sourire en coin qui me rend fou. Puis il reste là, tout près, en reluquant mes lèvres.

\- J'm'appelle Joaquin, au fait ! »Ajoute-t-il en relevant ses yeux dans les miens.

Il vient de me donner son prénom, je crois que je suis en train de mourir. Il vient de me donner son prénom ! Est-ce que ça signifie qu'il veut me revoir ? Et en plus son nom lui va tellement bien, « Joaquin » !

\- File-moi ton portable !

Je lui ai quasiment ordonné de me le donner. Ma voix ne laisse aucun doute sur ce que je veux en faire. Il continue de me sourire encore, et sans me quitter des yeux, sort son téléphone de sa poche arrière pour le poser dans ma main. Je sens plus que je ne vois, son visage qui reste très proche du mien, n'attendant qu'un moment de faiblesse de ma part pour m'arracher encore un baiser.

\- Attends, je te file mon numéro, utilise le ! », Je sais que je suis fébrile, mes doigts n'ont jamais été aussi rapide pour taper mon nom et mon numéro de téléphone. Quand j'ai fini, je lui rends en le lui plaquant sur la poitrine. J'espère que je lui ai bien fait comprendre de l'importance de me rappeler, sans paraitre trop désespéré. Même si en cet instant, je n'ai qu'une idée en tête, c'est de le revoir.

Il doit vouloir connaitre mon nom car il regarde directement ce que j'ai marqué sur son portable. Son beau sourire s'efface tout d'un coup pour laisser place à une expression de peur et de doute.

\- Kevin Ke…comme…comme…comme le shérif Keller ? » Me demande-t-il, presque en bégayant avec dans les yeux une panique que je ne lui ai encore jamais vu.

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça, est ce qu'il connait mon père ? C'est étonnant qu'il ait reconnu aussi vite son nom.

C'est un problème ? », Je lui réponds, en espérant que ce n'en soit pas un. Le nom de mon père ne m'avait encore jamais empêché de voir qui que ce soit.

Il cherche ses mots quelques instants _– dis-moi que non !-_ , comme mal à l'aise regarde de tous côtés avant de relever la manche de sa veste en jean.

Et ça, c'est un problème ? » Me répond-t-il en m'imitant.

Je baisse les yeux sur son avant-bras à découvert et aperçoit un tatouage en S dont chaque extrémité arbore une tête de serpent; le tatouage des Southsides Serpents.

Je suis surpris sur l'instant, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais j'ai vraiment envie de le revoir.

\- Je dis rien, si tu dis rien ! », Je lui lance du tac au tac.

Mon Joaquin sourit enfin à nouveau, et m'embrasse comme pour sceller cet accord tacite. Ses mains sont encore sur mes hanches, et je les laisserai bien là encore quelques minutes mais je ne sais pas où en est le film et il faut que je sois dans le pick up avant la fin. Priant intérieurement pour que mon père ne soit pas passer voir comment j'allais pendant la projection, je repousse doucement le brun à nouveau.

\- Appelle-moi ! »Je lui murmure, passant à côté de lui, refais le trajet retour, jusqu'au camion. J'ai déjà dépassé le stand de restauration, je n'ai plus que quelques mètres à faire pour y arriver, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil de temps en temps derrière moi.

Je jette en même temps un coup d'œil au film, j'ai dû louper une vingtaine de minutes, sur un film d'un peu plus d'une heure et demie, c'est déjà pas mal.

\- Hey, Keller !

Je suis tellement dans la lune quand Moose m'interpelle que je manque de lui rentrer dedans.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis pressé là ! », je ne ralentis même pas, et le dépasse vivement pour passer. Les images de Joaquin en train de m'embrasser défilent devant mes yeux. Moose n'existe même plus dans mon esprit, tant mon cœur s'emballe en ce moment.

Mais il n'a pas l'air de l'entendre de cette oreille et attrapant mon poignet me force à me retourner vers lui.

\- Ecoute, je sais que j'ai pas été cool ce matin mais… »

J'aperçois Joaquin qui arrive à son tour de derrière les stands de restauration et qui semble surpris de me voir encore là. Puis il pose son regard de cristal sur Moose en haussant les sourcils. _–S'il te plaît, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !-_

\- Désolé, Moose, on en parlera plus tard ! » D'un coup de poignet, je me dégage et je le plante là en tournant les talons pour retourner à mon pick up, où m'attend Véronica.

J'apprends un peu plus tard que Cheryl est repartie et qu'elle a encore vu sa mère trainer avec un Southside Serpent, _-Décidément ils sont partout-_ , et je crois qu'elle est trop bouleversée par ce qu'elle vient de voir pour se rendre compte que je suis parti un peu trop longtemps et que je suis revenu sans popcorn accessoirement. Mais ça m'arrange.

Mon père arrive à la fin du film, alors que je suis en train de démarrer le camion.

\- On rentre, fils ? » Me demande-t-il.

\- Oui, je dépose Véronica chez elle et je te rejoins !

Il est à peine parti que j'ose enfin lever les yeux de mon volant et aperçois mon beau brun qui s'est réinstallé sur sa chaise en plastique en me regardant d'un air provocant. Il est beau à en mourir. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je parte très vite, sinon je risque bien de descendre de mon camion et de reprendre où on s'en était arrêtés.

J'arrive quelques minutes après mon père devant chez nous.

\- Alors le film t'a plu ? » Me demande-t-il avec curiosité, vu le sourire que j'aborde.

\- La fin était surprenante ! » Je réponds, la tête ailleurs.

Ma réponse l'amuse et il s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose quand il remarque quelque chose sur la porte d'entrée, et sort immédiatement son flingue de son étui.

Par reflexe, je me place derrière lui et le suis à l'intérieur. Je comprends qu'il a vu que la porte avait été forcé et nous avançons dans la maison à tâtons, sur le qui-vive.

Tout à l'air normal, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivons à son bureau. La seule pièce dont la lumière est allumée. Des dossiers ont été jetés par terre, la plupart des objets sont renversés et la table est sens dessus dessous. Puis je finis par voir la raison de ce saccage : le grand tableau de preuves ambiance « True Détective », est en lambeaux. Le voleur était là pour le meurtre de Jason Blossom, surement le meurtrier. Un courant d'air passe et me glace le sang. Le meurtrier de Jason Blossom était chez nous !


End file.
